1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic water utility safety apparatus and more particularly pertains to terminate the water feed to a house when the pressure thereof varies from a predetermined range.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of water control devices of various designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, water control devices of various designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of precluding the flow of water through a house when desired parameters are not met through various methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,841 to Vonderhaar et al, discloses a water shut-off valve.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,845,472 to Gordon et al., discloses a leak sensing alarm and supply shut-off apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,977,923 to Cho discloses a pilot-controlled water pressure-operated diaphragm shut-off valve.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,153,564 to Hoiberg discloses a leak damage prevention system.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,028 to Hoch, Jr., et al., discloses a temperature sensitive water supply shut-off system.
In this respect, the electronic water utility safety apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of terminating the water feed to a house when the pressure thereof varies from a predetermined range.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved electronic water utility safety apparatus which can be used for terminating the water feed to a house when the pressure thereof varies from a predetermined range. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.